Sequel: Death Note: L Misses BB
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Sequel to Death Note: BB Misses L! Read it first! When L gets a call from the prison to tell him that Beyond Birthday was killed by Kira how will L act? What would he do and think? Read it and find out. Slight Yaoi, sounds like one sided BBXL


Death Note: L misses BB

** This story is a sequel to BB misses L! But this is the original story I thought of with the song "Missing You" by Jem!**

**Posted this on my Deviantart account: ObitoUchiha50**

In the L headquarters, L, Light and the rest of the task force members were working on the Kira case. L assigned different tasks for each person and himself. He was looking over past Kira data from the beginning of the case. Matsuda was assigned to look over the Kira victims and see if the names matched to those in the death note. Light looked at L confused

"Ryuzaki, why are you looking at the past information?" Light asked confusedly and L looked at him with his thumb on his bottom lip

"Because there is a .01% possibility that I had missed something" L said

"But with that very small percentage, don't you think you wouldn't miss anything? I mean you are very observant" Light explained

"Even so, the smallest percent, we have to look over information" L said looking back to the information. "You should get back to work Light Kun"

"Hai, you are right" Light said getting back to his work

There was a constant silence, since L and Light talked, that lasted for almost an hour when the phone went off. L was about to reach for it, since it was in front of him, but Matsuda ran to him

"Ryuzaki the phone is ringing"

"Oh really? I didn't know I was just stretching my arm towards the phone for no reason" L said in sarcasm "get back over to the death note. Look over the rules" L ordered and Matsuda went back quietly and L pulled the phone towards him to see that there is a caller ID number that was in Braille

"Can phones even do that Ryuzaki?" Light asked looking at the caller ID as well and L froze and glanced at the phone it rang only twice before hanging up and L continued to stare at the phone for 5 seconds and the phone rang again, with the same collar ID. L realized who it was and picked it u

"Hello this is L. I know you're the Warden of the Los Angeles Prison"

'So you remember the way we contact each other?'

"Of course not, I do have a very good memory. Sorry for the rudeness but why are you calling? Is it about BB?" L asked

'Actually yes… unfortunately'

"Did he escape?" L asked stacking up sugar cubes

'…No…I'm sorry'

L froze "what?"

'Kira had killed him two nights ago'

L froze even more and didn't even bother to catch the now falling sugar cubes, shocking Light and the rest

"A-are you sure?" L said and Light looked at him confusedly because L never stutters

'Yes, he even said that he would be killed by Kira…'

"How? Kira doesn't know his name. No one knows it except himself, me and Watari, are you positive?"

'Again yes… he claimed that he had Shinigami eyes and kept glancing at his reflection' the Warden said and L was frozen to speak so he continued

'He wanted you to have something. I recommend you come here, because we have a few things to show you'

"H-Hai" L said sighing "I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm in Japan right now, so it might take more than a day, is that fine?" L asked

'Yes of course…I'm sorry for your loss'

"…Thanks…bye" L said hanging up and stared blankly at the screen of his laptop with the thought of BB

Flashback~

"_Hey L" 5 year old BB said with a smile and held a half empty jar of jam. Some of th contents were on his face and shirt_

"_L~" BB said clinging to L and both smiled_

"_Yes?"_

"_If I get in trouble like sent to jail, you'll visit me right?" BB asked and L smiled and patted the boys head _

"_Yes I would"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise" L said_

End~

L then realized that he had broken the one of the few promises that he had made.

"Ryuzaki!"

L got out of his thought and looked at Light

"What is it Light Kun?" L asked calmly

"What is wrong? I've been calling your name"

L ignored Light and looked to Matsuda

"Matsuda give me the death note now please" L ordered and Matsuda looked at him shocked

"B-but I'm working on the rules" Matsuda said and saw the annoyed glare of L

"Now"

Matsuda froze and quickly ran to L and gave him the death note. L rapidly went through the pages in search of BB's name and stopped at one page

_~Masao Ryuzaki: heart attack_

_In 2 months dies a painful heart attack~_

L looked down sadly and looked at Light

"I was right Light. Even the smallest percent" L said softly and Light looked confused

"What?"

"I did miss something I shouldn't have" L said and said no more and looked back down at the name

"L what do you mean?" Light asked and L didn't answer and clicked the button of a speaker to contact Watari

"Watari?"

'Yes sir?'

"Please come in the surveillance room at once"

'Right away sir' Watari said confusedly.

2 minutes Watari entered the room to see L continue staring at the death note and walked over to him

"What is it you need sir?" Watari asked and L looked up at him with a sad look and pointed to the name he has been staring at for the last 15 minutes or so. Watari's gaze followed L's finger and read the name and had wide eyes

"H-How is that possible?" Watari asked and L shrugged

"Somehow Kira got his real name. The Warden wants me to go to the prison in Los Angeles. Will you please take me?" L asked and Watari nodded

"Of course sir. Is now fine?"

"Now is perfect" L said getting up and started walking to the door with Watari

"Wait L, what is wrong? I never have seen you act this way towards a criminal before. Who is Masao Ryuzaki?" Light said and L sighed and looked to him with a blank look

"You'll find out eventually. Masao Ryuzaki is his real name, but he goes by Beyond Birthday. If you heard of him I'll be surprised" L said calmly and Light and his father, Soichiro Yagami, had wide eyes.

"B-Beyond B-birthday?" Both Yagamis asked and L looked at them shocked

"You heard of him?" L asked and Soichiro nodded nervously

"Who is he?" Matsuda asked

"I'm not surprised you don't know Matsuda" Light said "I heard of him through my father"

"He killed three people, brutally, in Los Angeles, California" Soichiro said "I know the chief of police there personally and found out about Beyond Birthday"

"Yes" L said "Me and Misora Naomi caught him"

"How do you know him?" Light asked

"I know him personally" L said turning to leave for the door

"L can I go with you?" Light asked and L looked at him

"No Light, you have to stay here and catch Kira by working on the case" L said calmly

"But"

"No buts, someone has to keep Matsuda from doing something stupid" L said

"Hey!" Matsuda said and everyone ignored him

"But Ryuzaki, the task force can work on the case. My dad can handle Matsuda's stupidity" Light said and his dad nodded and Matsuda was in the emo corner with a 'dunce' cap on

"But Light Kun"

"L if you have forgotten, I have to go with you" Light said

"Why?" L asked and Light lifted him wrist up

"We're chained together 24/7" Light said and L nodded

"I forgot. Fine Light you may come" L said and the three left the room and escalated the building to the roof where L's private helicopter is and left

L was quiet the whole way, having flashbacks of his past with BB and how he changed his attitude towards BB in the few years that he was there.

"Ryuzaki" Light asked and L took his gaze off of the scenery out of the window and looked at Light

"What is it Light Kun?"

"How do you Beyond Birthday?" Light asked and L returned his gaze to the window

"How I know him does not matter. All that matters is it was the way I acted towards him that drove him to a life of crime" L said and Light chose not to speak. It was silent for the 9-12 hour trip. They had reached the destination and landed

"L-Sama we're here" Watari said

"Hai"

The three got out and started walking towards the prison building

"Ryuzaki please tell me about how you know Beyond Birthday" Light said and L looked to him with his thumb hovering over his lips

"I can't tell Light Kun. My past can't be known by anyone other than Watari and I. And since you are my main suspect of being Kira"

"L I'm not Kira, and I'm only here as a friend" Light said and L smiled slightly

"Thanks Light Kun" 'But there is a 25% chance that you came because you're Kira and see what criminals you misses to kill them' L thought and shook his head 'No can't think of Kia what matters right now is BB' L thought and continued to walk inside the building. They were walking down the hallway to see new convicts that had arrived. L knew this because the Warden would have broken them the moment they were sentenced here. These celled convicts were chuckling evilly and saying bad things about L, Light, and Watari. This pissed off Light so much he was going to say something about saving their asses from being Kira's next victims. L turned and glared at Light with a 'don't you say one word about the case or else' look and Light sighed and nodded. He understood that the Kira case is a top secret case since any information that slips out will be endangering not only L and Light, but everyone working on the case.

'I really want to gloat. If it does endanger L's life it would be good for me because I'm Kira' Light thought and sighed 'No I'm here as a friend not Kira, but… I really wanted to gloat' Light thought whining out the last part.

"Light Kun were here" L said and Light nodded walking in the Warden's office

"Hello welcome" the Warden said and L shook his hand

"Sorry about not calling ahead of time, but I am L" L said and the Warden was shocked

"Wow if I didn't know any better you look just like Beyond Birthday"

"Well he had copied everything about me when we were little" L said "anyways you called me in?"

"Oh right, you asked how Kira got his name, everything you need is on this tape" the Warden said handing the tape over to L. L took it gently and stared at it. It was called 'Beyond Birthday's interrogation'

L cocked his head to the side confusedly 'did BB break down in a simple interrogation?'

"Do you have anywhere we can see this?" L asked and the Warden nodded

"Follow me"

As they followed the Warden out of the office and down the hall L looked at him

"I see you got new convicts" L mumbled

"Yes, how can you tell?" the Warden asked

"I know you break down a convict in the first couple of days of them being here. And it is 80% possible you were busy with calling me about BB" L said

"That is true, but the only one I wasn't able to break down was"

"BB" L finished

"Yes… we're here" the Warden said and let the three in the room

"This is the security of the place, so you can use any monitor you want to, to view that tape" the Warden said and L nodded

"Thanks. I appreciate it" L said popping the tape in to one of the monitors' VCRs and began to watch it

"I'll let you watch this in peace, so I'll go" the Warden said leaving

"Thanks" Watari said as L and Light were watching the tape

Tape~

BB was sitting on the left side of an interrogation table being interrogated by a detective and the Warden, who were on the other side of the table.

"For the LAST time tell me your real name" the Warden asked in a strangely nice tone and BB smirked

"Asked me that for the last year and a half? What is my answer every time?" BB asked and the detective smashed his hands on the table

"What the fuck is your real name!" the detective asked angrily and BB started laughing

"Bad cop good cop routine, what don't have any gooood ideas?" BB asked "Everyone knows that only works in the movies"

"Will you just te—" the Warden started

"Masao Ryuzaki"

"Huh?" both the detective and the Warden asked completely shocked

"Masao Ryuzaki is my real name I was born with. Though I did start calling myself Beyond Birthday" BB said

Video pause~

Light had turned to L, who paused the video

"L?"

"He told them his real name, but why?" L asked confusedly and Light sighed

"Continue the tape, we might find out"

"You're right Light Kun" L said playing the tape

Tape~

You actually told after a year and a half, even now when you know Kira is out killing criminals by knowing their name and face?" the Warden asked and BB smirked

"Yes, I DID just say my name and I DO know about Kira" BB said

"But why? It's like you wish for your death"

"And I do" BB said sadly

"What?" the Warden asked

"Why should I be alive when I'm hated and failed the person I want to be with?" BB asked

"What?" the Warden asked and BB looked directly into the camera.

"I may have failed the one I love, but I'm not going down without a fight. You hear that Kira! You might be good enough to catch L's attention, but I'm not scared to take you on! In this life or the afterlife! Because I am Beyond Birthday and you are weak! Hiding behind a power that is killing people when you don't do it by your own hands that is weak! YOU ARE WEAK!" BB yelled in the camera and the detective and Warden had to pull him out of the room

End of video~

Light had wide eyes

"Why would anyone want to take on Kira like that? He's insane" Light said actually remembering this video on the police data base. Light turned to L, who chuckled dully

"That is BB for you" L said and the Warden came back in

"Beyond Birthday left a letter to you, I warn you it is written in blood. He had no pen" the Warden said handing L the letter

"Thanks Warden San" L said and opened the letter to read it

'L

As you read this letter it means I'm dead. You might've not remember this, but… when we were young, you said you will visit and be here for me if I ever ended up in jail…well even if you did remember I wouldn't blame you for not showing up, after what I had did. I just wanted to tell you I missed you and to say I'm sorry I failed you

BB'

L had wide eye at 'I failed you'

'Didn't BB say that he failed the one he loved? He loves me?' L thought and bit his lip and got up. L shoved the note in his pocket and took out a key to unlock his part of the handcuffs shocking Light

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" Light asked as L gave the handcuff to Watari. Watari nodded and put it on

"Light you go with Watari to the helicopter. I'll be there soon, but what I must do, I must do it alone" L said leaving the room with the Warden

"Let's go sir" Watari said and Light looked to him

"Watari you can call me Light you know"

"Whatever you say, sir" Watari said and Light almost had a vein pop out of his head

"Let's get out of here" Light said leaving with Watari to the helicopter

With L and the Warden

"Where are you keeping his body?" L asked

"At the morgue, we keep the bodies there until a family member picks it up" the Warden said and L nodded

"Please take me there"

"Yes sir"

At the morgue, L saw BB's body and slowly walked over to it. The Warden decided to leave the room but stay next to the door as L wished he did so.

L caressed BB's cold cheek and smiled sadly

"I'm sorry BB, I'm sorry of how I treated you back at the Wammy's House… I know you always wanted my attention or to play. But When the time came I had to change my attitude, it was part of my orders as L. But that didn't give me the right to treat you like you were nothing, and inconvenience to me. Out of everyone there you were my favorite…I hope to see you in the afterlife" L said and a lone tear dripped from his eye

"I missed you too BB" L said giving the cold body a slight kiss on the forehead before turning around and walking out of the room

"Sorry for the wait Warden San" L said

"No problem"

The two walked outside and L wrote down on a sheet of paper an address

"I have a request, please send BB's body to this address, they would know what to do with it" L said and the Warden took the paper. The address is somewhere in England where there is a woman living there that works for the Wammy's House. Her job is to get sent bodies of the Wammy's House Kids who died and send them to Wammy's house to be buried.

"Yes sir, I would do that for you" the Warden said and L nodded

"Thanks for everything" L said before leaving to the helicopter.

"Ryuzaki what took you?" Light asked

"That is my business, so I'm not telling you" L said and Watari looked to L from the pilot's seat with a 'did you?' look and L nodded sitting down on the chair

"We're leaving" Watari said taking off

"Ryuzaki did you take Beyond Birthday's last name as a fake name?" Light asked

"I did, because of he used his real last name when I was working with Misora on the case to catch him. He used the name Rue Ryuzaki. 'Rue' sounds close to 'L' in Japanese and I thought Ryuzaki would be a good name" L said

"Oh" Light said quietly. It was silent with the whole trip. L looked out the window and sighed

'I do miss you BB' L thought sadly. They returned to the headquarters in Japan to continue solving the Kira case. Because now, for L, there is more of a reason to bring Kira down.

Owari


End file.
